Stripped
by Bos05
Summary: One Shot: Magna and Yumiko were laying low in an abandoned house-stationed there while they scavenged the surrounding area for supplies. Their location is unexpectedly discovered, and they find themselves taken captive by three armed intruders. The two of them are then stripped of their weapons, their supplies, and are threatened to be stripped of their dignity.


"I'm going to ask you again. Is there anyone else with you?"

"No"

Magna's teeth clenched tightly together, her body visibly shook, as she watched Yumiko receive a heavy backhand to the face. The brunette's chest heaved in white, hot anger as she found herself ashamedly frozen—helpless and unable to move. Magna felt as the cool press of a gun dug deeper into the side of her temple; felt as a rough hand gripped harder onto her shaking shoulder.

Magna swallowed thickly, eying as Yumiko shook her head, appearing momentarily stunned from the quickened blow; her brown eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to clear her watery vision.

"She's telling you the truth, you Mother FUCKER," Magna spat in vehemence, trying her damnedest to get any and all attention away from her.

"What? What was that?" An amused, disbelieving chuckle resounded in the brunette's ears, making her stomach roll; making her heart pound even more violently within her already tightened chest.

"You heard me, you piece of shit," Magna let out a growl; her body reacting as a hand from behind forcefully grabbed onto her hair and jerked her head back, leaving her neck extended in discomfort. Yumiko released a shaky breath at the sight, her usually steady hands balling into trembling fists. She could do agonizingly nothing though, catching as the loaded gun still aimed at her through her periphery.

"Boys, this one here, she's got a mouth on her."

Yumiko grit her teeth painfully together, observing as the apparent de facto leader of the three male intruders turned his attention away from her in the moment. She followed the man's line of vision, taking note as his cold, gray eyes roamed up and down and up and down the brunette's body with peaked, nauseating interest.

Magna's chest continued to heave as the leader of the group slowly made his way to stand in front of her; her brown eyes didn't miss as his cracked, thin lips curled upwards to form a degrading smirk.

"Well, we're just going to have to put that mouth to good use, then."

Magna snarled at the insinuation, and at his steady hand that moved quickly to cup around her jaw. While relieved that the hold at the back of her head had slackened, she grit her teeth, feeling as the man's calloused hand squeezed harder and harder around her face—forcing her head to turn to the side.

FUCK.

THIS.

Magna's nose flared wildly as she struggled against the domineering hold; she somehow managed to bend her head down just enough to bite down on his hand in defense.

"**SON** **OF** **A** **BITCH**"

Yumiko's eyes flashed with panic as the leader moved to hit Magna on the side of the face, the brunt force of his gun sending her staggering down onto her hands and knees.

Get up, Magna. Get up.

Yumiko eyed as Magna shook her head back and forth, working to clear the spots of red from her vision.

Get up. Get up.

G-Mag-

MAGNA

Yumiko's stomach bottomed to the wooden floor as the de facto decidedly stomped over—continuing in his bruised ego assault with a single, swift kick to her ribs.

NO

Yumiko bit down on the inside of her cheek, hard, watching as Magna fell down all the way onto the ground.

NO, Mag...g...Shit.

SHIT

Yumiko grimaced at the resulting, audible wheezes—at the short pulls of air that never fully reached the brunette's screaming lungs.

OH GOD

F-F-

GOD

Magna's injured ribs set fire throughout her body, bringing forth tears to her eyes that welled and threatened to push over the edge at any given second. It...i...it fucking hurt to even breathe, let alone move.

FUCK

Magna grunted loudly, choking down the cries of pain that crawled up her throat the moment she dared to try and will her arms and legs to move.

"G"

"G"

Yumiko swallowed down the hardened lump in her throat as a lackey's hand grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back—subsequently preventing her from going over to help. She clenched her teeth, angrily accepting that she was forced to just stand along the sidelines. To just listen to Magna's short, ragged breaths; to just watch as she fell down onto her forearms as she unsteadily attempted to push herself up. Yumiko's eyes started to sting, observing the trail of blood that trickled from the open cut on her face.

"Well, hot damn. Bitch knows how to take a hit," the leader admired Magna's stubborn struggle, momentarily forgetting the throbbing pain in his hand.

"G," beads of sweat visibly rolled down the brunette's face as she somehow managed to push her trembling body up and balanced on shaking knees. Yumiko didn't miss as Magna struggled to take in slow, steadying breaths from her nose—attempting to better control her breathing and to shove down the flaring pain in her side.

"I gotta hand it to you. I'm actually really-really impressed right now," the de facto paced back in her direction.

"Fuck. You," Magna's voice crumbled in defiance, her brown eyes narrowing in disgust as his feet stopped to stand in front of her. Yumiko's veins throbbed in her neck as the man slowly squatted down, his face inching dangerously close to look the brunette right square in the eyes.

"You and I both know that that is exactly what I intend to do. But, I-I'm actually gonna save you for last—take your friend over there, first. See, I always wanted to fuck a Chinese girl."

Magna growled at the words, and her body moved to try and push him down in retaliation. Her movements were too-too slow though, and she was unable to block as his formed fist made connection with her already injured side.

"G," she gasped aloud as her body fell forward in shooting, seering pain. Yumiko bit her lip, noting how Magna's hands gripped weakly at the sides of the man's pant legs—appearing to scramble to try and hold herself up.

"Now, that right there—that...that's a definite-definite turn on. See there sweetheart, you already know the position that I'm talking about. But, sadly, it's just not time for that yet," the leader swiftly stood up. Yumiko's stomach bubbled over as his hands grabbed a hold of Magna's head, forcefully jerking and throwing her back down onto the ground.

"Let's go. Sweep the rooms. Take what's ours."

"And what about them?" One of the lackeys asked, his gun still trained point blank on Yumiko. The raven haired followed the de facto's gaze, surveying as he locked on the barely moving brunette.

"We've searched them, and they're clean. And, it's not like they have anywhere else to go, so. We can leave them here; come back after we've taken everything." The leader headed towards the door, his feet stopping long enough so he could swat Yumiko's face in demeaning fashion.

"Now, don't go and try to do anything stupid."

Yumiko shot flaming, mental arrows as the group marched past her and closed the door.

Fuck.

FUCK.

Yumiko's heart seized the instant she heard the door being jammed to—realizing that they were, in every way, trapped on the inside until they came back to do their fucking bidding. Yumiko ran her hands through her hair in nervous thought, looking over to the single window in the room once again; knowing that it was far too small for them to fit through to try to make a run for it. Plus, they...they were too high up. Maybe...Maybe they c...they could-

"G"

A soft gasp was all that it took to pull Yumiko away from her thoughts.

"Mag," she scrambled to her side.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Yumiko whispered to her soothingly, trying her best not to jostle too much as she helped roll her over onto her back. Yumiko frowned at Magna's low groans of pain at the movement and at the sticky blood that was still noted to be running down the side of her bruised and swelling face.

"Shit," Yumiko's shaking hands made quick work at the edges of her ratted t-shirt, and she tore a long strip of fabric that left her midriff exposed.

"Magna, if you wanted to try and get me out of my clothes, I could think of plenty of other options that didn't involve you getting your ass kicked," Yumiko attempted to lighten the mood. She swallowed, watching as a hint of a smile formed on Magna's lips.

"Miko, don't-don't make me laugh," the moment was short lived as she sucked in a pained breath, wincing at the slightest of movements.

"I'm sorry. 'm sorry," Yumiko shook her head, her body scooting closer to reposition and to gingerly lay Magna's head in her lap. Yumiko's hand trembled as she brought the wadded up material to her face, holding it to the open cut to try and staunch the blood flow.

"You already said that," Magna hissed at the contact, her watery eyes closing shut in pain; Yumiko's stomach clenched as she felt the brunette heave in discomfort.

...

...

...

"Magna, I...I don't know how we're going to get out of this one," Yumiko's lips turned downward into a frown, her free hand moving to smooth the brunette's wild locks in comforting motion. Yumiko's hand paused mid-motion, it fell heavily to her side, as Magna opened her eyes to reveal a hard, steeled look.

"W...we're gonna fight."

Yumiko shook her head, her brow furrowed.

"Magna, I don't—without our weapons—it-"

"Miko, we're gonna make it."

"Okay," Yumiko voiced quietly, her heart ever deceiving, as it ripped and tore at the true gravity of their situation. Any and all chances of optimism and hope dissipated from her being the very moment that they were stripped of their weapons. Yumiko didn't let her mind wander too far at the likelihood of what was going to happen as soon as that door opened.

"Miko," Yumiko's brow furrowed even deeper at the graveled whisper, and at Magna's visible struggle in trying to grab a hold of her hand.

"What?"

"I have a plan."

Yumiko's eyebrows raised sharply as she felt a small, familiar object being placed in her palm.

"We're going to make it."

Yumiko's heart pounded within her chest, her breath caught in her throat, as she observed the small, weighted pocket knife—Magna's juvenile delinquency of pickpocketing on prime display. Yumiko looked to the brunette, catching as the corners of her lips curled upward into a small smile.

"Okay," Yumiko nodded her head in agreement, her heart clinching—clinging—to hope.

This time...this time, she believed her.


End file.
